Era una tarde de otoño
by Joey Hirasame
Summary: Ok, esto es algo que se me ocurrio mientras estaba en el colegio, que pasaria si por fin, una de tantas inseminaciones artificiales de Cuddy, funcionara? y mas importante, como seria la vida despues de eso?


Era una tarde de otoño, las hojas amarillentas y marrones caian de los arboles, haciendo de aquel dia una delicia para las jóvenes parejas que se acurrucaban en las bancas del parque

Era una tarde de otoño, las hojas amarillentas y marrones caían de los árboles, haciendo de aquel día una delicia para las jóvenes parejas que se acurrucaban en las bancas del parque. Una mujer de cabellera morena viajaba por el parque con una pequeña persona de su mano y una sonrisa plegando sus labios.

_¿Vamos a ver a papa?- _Pregunto la pequeña, era una niña, su cabello azabache y sus rasgos físicos la delataban: aquella mujer era su madre. Pero había algo que las diferenciaba a ambas, los ojos de la niña eran azules, no cualquier azul, eran dos perfectos y majestuosos lagos, aquel que mirara los ojos de la niña pensaría que era un ángel.

_Si, vamos a llevarle comida.- _Contesto la mujer, ya ahora señora, puesto que los años habían pasado, pero no su felicidad.

No, aquella dicha que la golpeo de pronto no había desaparecido, aquel rayo de esperanza al que se aferro y por fin dio frutos, tras tantos intentos, tantos deseos, tantos pacientes con los que se había identificado… tantas noches que lloro en silencio. Pero ahora la tenía frente a ella, una niña, una criatura viviente a la que ella dio vida a su imagen y semejanza, era simplemente hermosa.

Después de varios minutos de caminata, llegaron a su destino: el Princeton-Plainboro, mientras hacían su camino al destino final, la mente de la mujer comenzó a divagar, recordando el día en el que se entero de la criatura que tomaba forma en su vientre. Era una mañana como cualquier otra, había pasado un mes desde la ultima inseminación artificial y ya era rutina que cada 4 semanas realizaran un ultrasonido para verificar cambios, no había nada especial con aquella ocasión, hasta que alguien irrumpió sorpresivamente en el cuarto de consulta, un hombre de cabello castaño con algunas canas, un bastón en su mano derecha, aun cuando lo necesitara en su otro extremo, y zapatos deportivos. Cualquiera que lo viera no se imaginaria que es un doctor.

_¡Cuddy! Solo para que lo sepas, he hecho mi contribución al milagro de la vida, la última carga que te aplicaste fue cortesía de Selena, una muy bella jovencita que estaba en la esquina de mi calle. _–Exclamo el intruso, cosa que paralizo a la decana de medicina, estaba a punto de reclamar pero de nueva cuenta fue interrumpida. _–Alégrate, si por algún motivo esta inseminación triunfa donde muchas otras han fallado, tendrás un bebe con estos hermosos ojos, un exuberante sentido de la moda y una capacidad deductiva de…- _De pronto, el hombre cayo, con su mirada congelada frente al monitor del ultrasonido, la decana de medicina se giro a dicho objeto y quedo muda.

Ahí estaba, el fruto de varios años de sudor, lagrimas, sangre… y otros fluidos. Una criatura viviente en el vientre de Cuddy, la mujer comenzó a dejar salir lagrimas de emoción, pero el hombre solamente se mantuvo paralizado, pensativo… ¿asustado?

_Mama, ¿En que piensas?- _Pregunto la niña, sacando de sus pensamientos a Cuddy, sin darse cuenta, ya estaban frente a la puerta de su objetivo, la oficina del departamento de Medicina Diagnostica.

_En nada, pequeña, en nada… -_Respondió la madre, dejando estas ultimas palabras en el aire, cruzaron la puerta y pudieron vislumbrar a un hombre, sentado frente al escritorio con la mirada perdida en el televisor, en una de tantas telenovelas que le gustaba ver.

_Llegan tarde. –_Exclamo el hombre por fin dejando de lado el televisor, les dirigió una mirada a ambas y dirigiéndose a la pequeña dijo: –_Espero que tu madre no se haya pasado el tiempo mostrando su enorme trasero a toda la ciudad. –_Dicho esto, la niña río un poco y le llevo una bolsa de comida al hombre.

_No, pero el cajero en el restaurante de comida china miro su escote. –_Dijo la pequeña entre risas, el hombre solo levanto las cejas y miro a su madre, quien no creía lo que su hija acababa de decir.

_¡Elizabeth Ann Cuddy!- _Exclamo la mujer, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. El hombre solo sonrío y miro a la pequeña.

_Si, lo que ocurre es que tu madre es una zorra, y a los hombres nos atrae ver tanta escasez de decencia en una mujer. –_Tras cada palabra, la pequeña Elizabeth soltaba una carcajada. El hombre se puso de pie, con ayuda de su bastón, y camino hacia Cuddy. –_Mujer, llevo 7 años diciéndote que el nombre de la niña no es Elizabeth Ann Cuddy. –_ Comenzó el ojiazul, poniendo un tono burlón en las ultimas tres palabras. –_La mocosa se llama…_

_Lizzie House. –_Concluyo la niña, desde el escritorio del hombre, con una sonrisa amplia. _–Y papa, no tengo 7 años. Apenas tengo seis._

_Si, pero tu madre ya había decidido llamarte así desde antes. –_Termino el hombre, caminando de vuelta a su escritorio, tomando asiento y mirando a su mujer. -_ ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada y vas a dejar morir de hambre a tu hija?_- Ante este comentario, Lisa sonrío, fue donde su hija y los tres si dispusieron a comer.

Mientras House disfrutaba de aquel almuerzo con su familia, su mente formo de nuevo el recuerdo de aquella noche en la que fue padre… En el Princeton-Plainboro, mas especifico en el ala de maternidad, House, Wilson, Taub, Trece, Kutner, Cameron y Foreman esperaban fuera del quirófano, el silencio era mortal, todos tenían la misma duda, pero fue James quien realizo la pregunta.

_¿Cómo demonios paso?- _Pregunto el jefe de Oncología a su amigo, el ojiazul solamente se encontraba sentado, apoyando su mentón en el bastón, alzo la mirada para que chocase con la de Wilson y contesto.

_Fue una broma, nunca pensé que Cuddy aceptaría mi regalito. –_Susurro sereno el nefrólogo, Wilson sonrío débilmente y después Cameron hablo.

_Tal vez era el destino. –_House saco su rostro de entre sus brazos y miro a su ex empleada, con una mirada que gritaba "¿No podrías decir algo más estupido?", al ver esto, la joven prosiguió. –_Dices que no había razón en especial para que aceptara tu inseminación, tal vez solo debía suceder. _

Por algún motivo esto no parecía alegrar a House, de hecho estaba aun mas al borde de la histeria. Unas horas después, Chase salio por la puerta del quirófano, Wilson se acerco a el y este sonrío.

_Todo salio bien, es una niña muy saludable. –_Dijo sonriente el cirujano, después se dirigió a su ex jefe y dijo: -_Puedes pasar a verla._

El jefe de diagnostico dudo un poco, pero finalmente se levanto de su asiento y entro al quirófano. Minutos después, ya que se había colocado el equipo necesario, House entro al quirófano y pudo ver a Cuddy con un bulto en su regazo.

_Hola. –_Fue lo único que atino a decir el hombre, la mujer le miro a los ojos, con lagrimas, y después, con la voz quebradiza y al borde del llanto, susurro.

_Gracias… -_El bulto en sus brazos se comenzó a retorcer, pidiendo por algo, House se acerco a ella y Cuddy se la entrego. Por primera vez en toda su vida, Gregory House se sintió congelado, se encontraba completamente atónito, ahí en sus brazos se encontraba una parte de el, un ser humano que vivía gracias a el, la pequeña se quedo apaciblemente dormida en los brazos de su padre.

_¿Cómo la llamaremos? –_Pregunto el nefrólogo sin despegar la mirada del bebe, la decana de medicina le miro sorprendida, House le dirigió una mirada por encima del bulto y explico. –_Debe tener un padre y una madre, ¿o no?- _Ante esto, Cuddy sonrío , las lagrimas fluyeron aun mas por su rostro.

_La llamare como mi abuela, Sophie Ann. –_House rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

_¡Por amor de dios mujer, la mocosa no tiene ni dos minutos de nacida y ya le quieres arruinar la vida! –_Cuddy frunció el entrecejo ante este comentario, House volvió su mirada a la bebe y prosiguió. –_El Ann me gusta, pero su nombre será Lizzie, se parece al de su madre. –_La madre le sonrío y después le corrigió.

_House, Lizzie no es un nombre, es el diminutivo de Elizabeth. –_El nefrologo bufo y después le entrego de nuevo la niña a su madre.- _Elizabeth Ann Cuddy, suena lindo._

_No. –_Cuddy miro enfurecida al padre de su hija y después le dio un leve golpe en el rostro. –_Su nombre es Elizabeth Ann House._

Y así fue que Gregory House formo su familia, en realidad, si el día antes de que los padres se enteraran del embarazo alguien le hubiera contado a House que su esposa seria Lisa Cuddy y tendrían una hija llamada Elizabeth Ann House, lo hubiera tachado de drogadicto… pero así era, y…

_Papa… -_Escucho el jefe de diagnostico, salio de sus pensamientos y después miro a la pequeña, sentada sobre su escritorio. -_¿Cuándo yo sea doctora me vas a enseñar a adivinar enfermedades como tu?- _La madre rió ante la pregunta de su hija, el hombre solo rodó los ojos y explico.

_Mocosa, se le llama "Diagnosticar", y se necesita de muchos estudios, así que primero ocúpate por llegar a la universidad sin convertirte en una drogadicta o en una adicta al sexo. –_Después de esta declaración, House tomo un sorbo de su café, la niña hizo una mueca y después, con una sonrisa se expreso.

_¿Mama lo hizo? –_House miro a su esposa y después a su hija.

"_Touche"- _Cuddy respondió al comentario de su esposo con un golpe en la cabeza.

…Pero así era, y no se podía imaginar siendo más feliz…


End file.
